thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Judas
}}}} Gruppierungen Gefängnis-Bewohner Woodbury-Überlebende Wald-Flüchtlinge Zombies Orte der Handlungen Kurzbeschreibung Die Gruppe bespricht die Gefahrenlage. Merle versucht ihnen zu verdeutlichen, wie der Gouverneur vorgeht. Für Rick und Glenn kommt eine Flucht nicht in Betracht. Carl fordert Rick auf die Leitung abzugeben. In der Stadt ist Andrea sauer, dass der Gouverneur zum Gefängnis gegangen ist. Er ist gerade dabei die kampffähigen Männer und Frauen durchzuschauen und erklärt ihr, dass er nur verhandeln wollte. Sie glaubt ihm. Draußen auf der Straße erfährt Andrea von Caesar, dass ihre Beste Verteidigung nicht in der Defensive liegt. Sie beschließt mit Miltons Hilfe sich zum Gefängnis zu schleichen. Dieser unterstützt sie, nachdem er vom Gouverneur den Auftrag dazu erhalten hat. Dabei treffen sie auf Tyreese und seine Gruppe. Milton führt sie zum Gouverneur, der sie in der Stadt willkommen heißt. Insbesondere nachdem er erfahren hat, dass sie bereits mit Rick im Gefängnis Bekanntschaft gemacht haben. Andrea läuft zu Fuß zum Gefängnis. Dort wird sie hart empfangen und entwaffnet. Nachdem sie sich den Zustand ihrer ehemaligen Freunde angeschaut hat, bekommt sie von Carol Judith in die Arme gelegt. Sie schlägt Andrea vor mit dem Gouverneur zu schlafen und ihn in der selben Nacht zu ermorden. Mit einem Wagen und ihren Waffen kehrt sie nach Woodbury zurück. Dort gesteht sie dem Gouverneur, dass sie im Gefängnis war. Sie schläft mit ihm, kann ihn jedoch nicht ermorden. Rick beschließt mit Michonne und seinem Sohn Waffen zu besorgen um ihre Chancen etwas zu verbessern. Vorspann Die Gruppe ist im Zellentrakt C zusammen gekommen. Rick beschließt, dass sie nicht fliehen werden. Die Anderen der Gruppe argumentieren mit ihm. Lediglich Glenn steht ihm bei. Selbst Merle schließt sich der Meinung der Mehrzahl an und erklärt, dass sie vor dem Gouverneur hätten fliehen müssen, als sie noch konnten. Hershel erklärt, dass mit Axels Tod ein klares Zeichen für den Aufbruch der Gruppe gefallen ist. Als Rick gehen will lässt er ihn nicht. Vor allen erklärt er, dass sie zwar seine Situation verstehen können, aber momentan nicht die Zeit dafür ist Halluzinationen zu jagen. Rick geht auf Wache. Er beobachtet die Zäune. Dabei bemerkt er etwas, beim genaueren Hinblicken ist es jedoch verschwunden. Sein Sohn kommt zu ihm. Er fordert ihn auf die Leitung vorübergehend an Daryl und Hershel abzugeben. Nachdenklich bleibt er auf dem Wachposten zurück. Handlung der Folge Der Gouverneur und Milton sitzen über Listen der Bewohner. Er will von seinem Mitarbeiter wissen, wie viele kampfbereite Menschen sie zur Verfügung haben. Dieser erklärt, dass es 20 sind und 6 mit chronischen Erkrankungen dazu gezählt werden können. Der Gouverneur möchte auch die jugendlichen ab 13 Jahren dazu zählen, sodass 9 weitere Personen dazu kommen. Er erklärt, dass sie mit der Schießausbildung beginnen, sobald Martinez bereit ist. Andrea betritt das Zimmer und fragt, was sie über das Gefängnis hören musste. Er erklärt, dass er verhandeln wollte und sie dann auf ihn geschossen haben. Eigentlich möchte er keine Probleme mit seinen Nachbarn, wenn sie Beißer an ihrer Haustür haben. Er versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass Rick und seine Leute bösartig sind. Sie will selbst mit ihnen sprechen und bittet um einen Wagen. Er gewährt ihr jedoch kein Fahrzeug und ruft ihr hinterher, dass sie im Gefängnis bleiben sollte, wenn sie dort hin geht. Draußen auf der Straße bereitet sich die Gemeinschaft vor. Sie laden die schwere Artillerie aus. Überall verstärken die Bewohner die Häuser mit Holz. Karen versucht Noah vor Caesar zu schützen und erklärt, dass er Asthmatiker ist und nicht rennen kann. Ihm ist es jedoch egal. Er verlangt, dass sich alle kampfbereiten Männer und Frauen vor dem Rathaus aufstellen. Andrea kommt hinzu und versucht zu klären. Sie erklärt, dass sie sich nur selbstverteidigen lernen sollen. Er erklärt jedoch, dass eine Armee die beste Verteidigung ist. Gefängnis Rick übergibt Maggie die Wache. Sie besprechen, was sie nun unternehmen. Pläne, wie die Zombies zu dezimieren, den Zaun zu reparieren und den Gefängnisbus wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen, verbrauchen zu viele Kugeln. Glenn zeigt deutlich, dass er immer noch nicht mit Merles Anwesenheit einverstanden ist. Daryl verschwindet genervt von dieser Diskussion. Glenn schlägt vor Merle als Druckmittel an den Gouverneur zurück zu geben. Er hätte dann seinen Verräter wieder. Hershel besucht Merle. Dieser baut sich mit Klebeband ein Messer an seine Bajonett Prothese. Sie sprechen darüber, wie er sein Bein verloren hat und Rick es abgeschlagen hat, wofür er ihm sehr dankbar ist. Hershel holt eine Bibel heraus und zitiert etwas daraus.Er zitiert Mathäus 5,30: "Wenn dich deine rechte Hand zum Abfall verführt, so hau sie ab und wirf sie von dir. Es ist besser für dich, dass eins deiner Glieder verderbe und nicht der ganze Leib in die Hölle fahre." (Luther-Übersetzung) Merle vollendet das Zitat und erklärt, dass in Woodbury eine gute Bibliothek exisitert. Danach erklärt er, wie der Gouverneur sie einen nach dem anderen töten wird um Rick den größtmöglichen Schmerz zuzufügen. Woodbury Der Gouverneur inspiziert die Kampfbereiten. Sogar eine Seniorin, Mrs. McLeod, meldet sich freiwillig zum dienst. Er lehnt jedoch ihre Hilfe ab. Als er bei Noah vorbei kommt weist ihn Andrea darauf hin, dass er Astmatiker ist. Er fragt ihn, ob er eine Waffe halten kann und nimmt ihn dann in seiner Gruppe auf. Gefängnis Carol besucht Daryl und erklärt ihm, dass sie sich freut, dass er zurück gekommen ist. Sie bittet ihn sich nicht von Merle verändern zu lassen, nachdem er soweit gekommen ist. Er schaut sich in seiner schmutzigen Zelle um und beide müssen lachen. Woodbury Andrea untersucht die Hauptmauer. Milton erklärt ihr, dass sie es gründlich versiegelt haben. Sie stellt ihn erneut zur Rede, ob er etwas von dem Ausflug zum Gefängnis wusste. Er behauptet, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hätte. Sie erklärt, dass er sie decken muss, während sie zum Gefängnis geht. Der Gouverneur soll davon nichts erfahren. Er lehnt ab und entfernt sich. Sie lässt jedoch nicht locker und folgt ihm um ihn zu überreden mitzumachen, damit seine Arbeit und die Menschen in Woodbury nicht umsonst sind. Der Gouverneur nimmt sich seine Augenbinde ab und untersucht sein zerstörtes Auge im Spiegel. Danach setzt er eine schwarze Augenklappe auf. Milton kommt und berichtet von dem geplanten Verrat. Der Gouverneur fordert ihn auf zu helfen. Milton ist sich unsicher, ob dies ein Test ist, doch er fordert ihn erneut auf ihr zu helfen. Wald Andrea und Milton fangen einen Zombie. Sie schlagen ihm die Arme ab und reißen ihm die Zähne heraus. Plötzlich tauchen Tyreese und seine Gruppe aus dem Unterholz auf und erledigen einen Zombie. Die beiden Gruppen stehen sich gegenüber. Gefängnis Im Gefängnis trainiert Michonne, während Carol etwas kocht. Merle kommt hinzu und versucht mit Michonne die Verhältnisse zu klären. Er hatte damals eine Order und musste diese ausführen. Jetzt will er jedoch die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen. Wald Sie erklären, dass der Zommbie andere Untote abhalten soll. Sasha wendet ein, dass es bei den erledigten Zombies um sie herum nicht geklappt hat. Allen fragt ob sie ein Camp in der Nähe haben und Leute aufnehmen. Andrea berichtet von der Stadt. Milton erklärt sich bereit sie dort hin zu führen, während sie weiter ziehen kann. Tyreese bietet seine Hilfe an, doch sie will es allein erledigen. Gefängnis Andrea wird von Carl und Maggie bemerkt. Sie verständigen die anderen. Mit Maschinengewehren und Scharfschützengewehren rücken sie vor. Sie lassen die Frau herein. Rick durchsucht sie hart und nimmt ihre Waffen ab. Dann begrüßt er sie und führt sie in den Zellenvorraum. Dort wird sie von Carol empfangen. Sie schaut sich um und sieht die Verluste, die Rick und seine Gruppe durchgemacht haben. Als sie weiter ins Gelände hinein möchte stellt sich Rick in den Weg. Er erklärt, wie der Gouverneur sie angegriffen hat und ihnen einen großen Teil des Geländes genommen hat. Dann konfrontiert er sie damit, dass der Gouverneur lügt. Sie berichten von Axel, wie er gestorben ist bei dem Angriff. Andrea fühlt sich als Außenseiter in der Gruppe mit der sie Atlanta verlassen hat. Sie erklären ihr, dass sie den Gouverneur töten werden. Sie versucht zu verhandeln und sie alle nach Woodbury in Sicherheit zu bringen bevor alles eskaliert und die Ganze Stadt gegen ihre Freunde in den Krieg zieht. Die Gruppe ist einheitlich dafür den Gouverneur zu erledigen. Rick erklärt ihr, dass es nur einen Weg gibt, es wieder gut zu machen, in dem sie ihn hinein bringt. Sie weigert sich aus Sorge um die unschuldigen Menschen. Rick verlässt darauf den Zellenvorraum. Andrea und Michonne gehen in den Innenhof. Sie reden über die Stadt und warum die eine gegangen ist, während die andere blieb. Michonne erklärt ihr schließlich, dass sie verfolgt wurde durch die Hand des Gouverneurs, während sie in Woodbury war. Andrea hätte er auch verfolgen lassen, wenn sie mit Michonne gegangen wäre. Für Michonne hat Andrea ihre Freundin verraten. Sie geht und lässt die Frau aus Woodbury stehen. Woodbury Der Gouverneur erklärt, Tyreese und seinen Leuten, dass sie normaler Weise Waffen und einen Wagen bekommen, sie allerdings momentan schwer zu kämpfen haben. Er empfiehlt ihnen nach Norden zu ziehen, doch sie erklären, dass sie von dort kommen und auf einige Verrückte im Gefängnis gestoßen sind. Sie erlangen damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Gouverneurs. Er erklärt ihnen, dass sie bleiben können und sich erholen. Tyreese erklärt, dass sie bereit sind alles zu tun um ihren Aufenthalt zu verdienen. Damit verlässt der Gouverneur und Milton die Krankenstation. Gefängnis Carol legt Judith in Andreas Arme. Sie fragt nach den Verstorbenen und Carol erklärt ihr alle Tode. Carol schlägt ihr einen Plan vor, dass Andrea den Gouvereur verführen soll um ihn dann in der Nacht zu ermorden. Sie geben ihr einen Gefängniswagen und ihre Sachen zurück. Dann schicken sie Andrea zurück nach Woodbury. Woodbury Am Abend erreicht sie das Haupttor von Woodbury. Sie steigt aus und wird von vielen Bewohnern bedroht mit zum Teil schwerer Artillerie. Sie geht zum Gouverneur und gesteht, dass sie im Gefängnis war. Er fragt nach Michonne, Merle und Rick. Sie erklärt, dass sie aus freien Stücken zurück gekommen ist. Er nimmt sie in die Arme und sie küssen sich. Gefängnis Am Abend sitzt die Gruppe im Zellentrakt. Beth singt ein Lied für die Gruppe. Rick, Hershel und Daryl stehen zusammen. Rick erklärt, dass er am nächsten Tag einen Ausflug macht um ihre Waffen aufzustocken. Hierzu will er Michonne und Carl mitnehmen. Daryl soll im Gefängnis bleiben und ein Auge auf Merle halten. Woodbury Andrea steht in der Nacht auf und steigt aus dem Bett, das sie sich mit dem Gouverneur teilt. Sie nimmt ihr Messer, das sie zuvor von Rick zurück bekommen hat und hält es ihrem Geliebten an die Kehle. Dann lässt sie es jedoch sinken und schaut aus dem Fenster auf die Straßen der Stadt. Beth’s Lied aus der Folge I Ain't a Judas Besonderheiten Todesfälle Trivia * Fehler in der Folge